


The Danger of Laughter

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes back to what just might be the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, any+/any, sharing a laugh](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/569584.html?thread=79813360#t79813360)_
> 
> I'm sorry. It went crack the moment I saw the prompt, even though it really shouldn't have.

* * *

“I'm back,” Tony called out triumphantly as he entered the common room in the Avengers tower. “Anyone miss me?” 

He clapped his hands together in anticipation, walking toward the others. He had a lot to tell everyone about his latest trip, and then he needed to get down to the lab. until he saw the looks on the faces of the other men in the room. “Did the world come to an end while I was gone?”

“It might have,” Barton said, a frown on his face.

“What's with the sour look, Legolas? The dwarves steal all your candy? How 'bout you, big guy? You're not green so I assume it's not that bad, but then again, the captain's tights must be twisted and Coulson looks about the same color as his tie, so... Thor, buddy, where's the lightning storm?” Tony asked, and then he heard it. Laughter. Female laughter, to be specific. “Is that...?”

“Natasha,” Barton said with a slight nod. His eyes didn't leave the women across the room, but his fingers looked kind of twitchy, like he needed an arrow to face whatever was coming. “Laughing.”

“And May and Hill,” Coulson said. “Also laughing.”

Tony grimaced, already not liking what this was adding up to, especially since his math was never wrong. Two was bad, three was worse, four could be a real threat, but he thought there was more than that many already—and all of them sharing a joke that would never be good for any man in their lives. “Pepper?”

“Yes.”

“Time for plan B, then,” Tony decided. “Run.”


End file.
